crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
God-King of Ice Cerberus Were-Garurumon
my Real Name: REID ALLEN ENFINGER THE COLOR THE REPRESENTS ME IS: ='GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PETS AND CREATIONS'= *GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PETS *The Ultimate Weapons ='TITLES'= 'GODKINGS' 'GODKING OF ICE' 'GODKING OF FIRE' 'GODQUEENS' 'GODQUEEN OF ARRANCAR' 'Tales Of Symphonia Titles' 'Llyod Irvings' Titles' 'Genis Sages' Titles' 'Raine Sages' Titles' 'Colette Brunels' Titles' 'Zelos Wilders' Titles' 'Sheena FujiBayAshis' Titles' 'Presea Combatirs' Titles' 'Kratos Aurions' Titles' 'Regal Bryants' Titles' 'Mint Adenades' Titles' 'Demi-God Titles' 'Demi-God Mard HammerHand The Rooks' Titles' 'Demi-Godess Queen Of Thorns' Titles' 'Demi-God Regulus The Golden-Winged Angels' Titles' 'Demi-God Hrundel LightBearer The Torch-Bearers' Titles' 'Demi-God UnClean Beasts' Titles' 'Demi-God Vampire Lord Erebus' Titles ' 'Demi-Godess Sedna The Healers' Titles' 'Demi-God Thanos The Immortal Black Oaks' Titles' 'White-Beard Pirates Division Commanders' ='WEAPONS, POWERS, AND ABILITIES'= Insane Healing Abilities:I performed a mass healing experiment on myself, Amalgamitus, and Leo. The Touch Of Death:As Death I have the ability to kill by simply touching a person. Immortality:I have true immortality. Infinite Spiritual Energy:I have absorbed so many people with massive spirit energy, and over my vast life I have honed my own unmatch-able spirit energy to mortal level of perfection. Cryomancy:I have the vast ability to maniplulate ice for virtually any purpose, I am also the GODKING OF ICE which means I am a mortal master of ice. Omnipotent Hierro:I have absorbed the Omnipotent Hierro from the first and most powerful hollow in existence Menos Perfectum giving me a almost impenatrable armor, though it is still penatratable, but it is virturally unpeirceable(Omnipotent Hierro means All Powerful Steel Skin). Omnipotent Bala:I also have the Bala of Menos, it is several infiniton times powerful and speedier than a normal Bala(Omnipotent Bala means All Powerful Bullet) . HellFire Pyromancer:I am a Pyromancer who has control over hellfire. I am also GODKING OF FIRE, ice is my only element that is more powerful than my fire. Vast Number Of Alternate Bodies: Pyromancer: 'Zanpakutō' 'Shikai' 'SebonKin' 'SenbonKuro' 'SenbonGin' 'SebonShiro' 'Shinsō' 'Zangetsu (Black)' 'Zangetsu (Spirit Shikai)' 'Zangetsu (Spiritless Shikai)' 'Zabimaru' 'Zabimaru (Baboon Spirit Shikai)' 'Zabimaru (Snake Spirit Shikai)' 'Zabimaru (Spiritless Shikai)' 'Zabimaru (Kurōdo Copy)' 'Zangetsu (White)' 'SenbonZakura' 'SenbonZakura (Spiritless Shikai)' 'SenbonZakura (Spirit Shikai)' 'Sode No Shirayuki' 'Sode No Shirayuki (Corrupted)' 'Sode No Shirayuki (Spirit Shikai)' 'Suzumebachi' 'Suzumebachi (Spirit Shikai)' 'Wabisuke' 'Wabisuke (Spiritless Shikai)' 'Wabisuke (Spirit Shikai)' 'Tachikaze' 'Minazuki' 'Minazuki (Spirit Shikai)' 'Tobiume' 'Tobiume (Spirit Shikai)' 'Tengumaru' 'Haguro Tonbo' 'Kubikiri Orochi' 'Muramasa' 'HaiNeko' 'HaiNeko (Spirit Shikai)' 'Kazeshini' 'Kazeshini (Spirit Shikai)' 'Kinshara' 'Sōgyo No Kotowari' 'Tenken' 'Tenken (Spirit Shikai)' 'SenbonFuji' 'Bankai' 'Tensa Zangetsu (Black)' 'Tensa Zangetsu (Spirit Bankai)' 'Tensa Zangetsu (White)' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi (Spirit Bankai)' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi' 'Ryūmon Hōzukimaru' 'Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (Spirit Bankai)' 'Hihiō Zabimaru' 'Hihiō Zabimaru (Snake Spirit Bankai)' 'Hihiō Zabimaru (Baboon Spirit Bankai)' 'SenbonFuji KageYoshi' 'Resurrección' 'Brujería' 'Brujería (Defensive Sphere)' 'Brujería (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Brujería (Invigorated Form)' 'Brujería El Sable' 'Gamuza' 'Gamuza (Defensive Form)' 'Gamuza (Invigorated Form)' 'Gamuza (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Gamuza El Sable' 'Dragra' 'Dragra (Defensive Form)' 'Dragra El Sable' 'Dragra (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Dragra (Invigorated Form)' 'Santa Teresa (4 Arms)' 'Santa Teresa (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Santa Teresa (6 Arms)' 'Santa Teresa (Defensive Form)' 'Santa Teresa (Invigorated Form)' 'Santa Teresa El Sable' 'Murciélago' 'Murciélago (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Murciélago (Defensive Form)' 'Murciélago (Invigorated Form)' 'Murciélago El Sable' 'Tiburón' 'Tiburón (Defensive Form)' 'Tiburón (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Tiburón (Invigorated Form)' 'Tiburón El Sable' 'Los Lobos (Coyote Starrk)/Los Lobos (Lilynette GingerBack)' 'Los Lobos (Defensive Form,Coyote Starrk)/Los Lobos (Defensive Form,Lilynette GingerBack)' 'Los Lobos (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa,Coyote Starrk)/Los Lobos (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa,Lilynette GingerBack)' 'Los Lobos (Invigorated Form,Coyote Starrk)/Los Lobos (Invigorated Form,Lilynette GingerBack)' 'Los Lobos El Sable (Coyote Starrk)/Los Lobos El Sable (Lilynette GingerBack)' 'Reina De Rosas' 'Reina De Rosas (Defensive Form)' 'Reina De Rosas (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Reina De Rosas (Invigorated Form)' 'Reina De Rosas El Sable' 'Volcánica' 'Volcánica (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Volcánica (Defensive Form)' 'Volcánica (Invigorated Form)' 'Volcánica El Sable' 'Mamut' 'Mamut (Defensive Form)' 'Mamut (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Mamut El Sable' 'Mamut (Invigorated Form)' 'Tijereta' 'Tijereta (Defensive Form)' 'Tijereta (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Tijereta (Invigorated Form)' 'Tijereta El Sable' 'Del Toro' 'Del Toro El Sable' 'Del Toro (Invigorated Form)' 'Del Toro (Defensive Form)' 'Del Toro (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Calderón' 'Calderón (Defensive Form)' 'Calderón (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Calderón (Invigorated Form)' 'Calderón El Sable' 'Arrogante' 'Arrogante (Defensive Form)' 'Arrogante (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Arrogante (Invigorated Form)' 'Arrogante El Sable' 'Pantera' 'Pantera (Defensive Form)' 'Pantera (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Pantera (Invigorated Form)' 'Pantera El Sable' 'Verruga' 'Verruga (Defensive Form)' 'Verruga (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Verruga (Invigorated Form)' 'Verruga El Sable' 'Dientes' 'Dientes (Defensive Form)' 'Dientes (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Dientes (Invigorated Form)' 'Dientes El Sable' 'Trepadora' 'Trepadora (Defensive Form)' 'Trepadora (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Trepadora (Invigorated Form)' 'Trepadora El Sable' 'Pinza Aguda' 'Pinza Aguda (Defensive Form)' 'Pinza Aguda (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Pinza Aguda (Invigorated Form)' 'Pinza Aguda El Sable' 'Golondrina' 'Golondrina (Spirit Power Augumention Form)' 'Golondrina (Defensive Form)' 'Golondrina (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Golondrina (Invigorated Form)' 'Golondrina El Sable' 'Ira' 'Ira (Defensive Form)' 'Ira (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Ira (Invigorated Form)' 'Ira El Sable' 'Giralda' 'Giralda (Defensive Form)' 'Giralda (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Giralda (Invigorated Form)' 'Giralda El Sable' 'Tigre Estoque' 'Tigre Estoque (Defensive Form)' 'Tigre Estoque (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Tigre Estoque (Invigorated Form)' 'Tigre Estoque El Sable' 'Árbol' 'Árbol (Defensive Form)' 'Árbol (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Árbol (Invigorated Form)' 'Árbol El Sable' 'Gerifalte' 'Gerifalte (Defensive Form)' 'Gerifalte (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Gerifalte (Invigorated Form)' 'Gerifalte El Sable' 'Águila' 'Águila (Defensive Form)' 'Águila (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Águila (Invigorated Form)' 'Águila El Sable' 'Jabalí' 'Jabalí (Defensive Form)' 'Jabalí (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Jabalí (Invigorated Form)' 'Jabalí El Sable' 'Escolopendra' 'Escolopendra (Defensive Form)' 'Escolopendra (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Escolopendra (Invigorated Form)' 'Escolopendra El Sable' 'Fénix' 'Fénix (Defensive Form)' 'Fénix (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Fénix (Invigorated Form)' 'Fénix El Sable' 'Última' 'Última (Defensive Form)' 'Última (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Última (Invigorated Form)' 'Última El Sable' 'Anaconda' 'Anaconda (Defensive Form)' 'Anaconda (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Anaconda (Invigorated Form)' 'Anaconda El Sable' 'Glotonería' 'Glotonería (Defensive Form)' 'Glotonería (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Glotonería (Invigorated Form)' 'Glotonería El Sable' 'Leona' 'Leona (Defensive Form)' 'Leona (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Leona (Invigorated Form)' 'Leona El Sable' 'Cierva' 'Cierva (Defensive Form)' 'Cierva (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Cierva (Invigorated Form)' 'Cierva El Sable' 'Erizo' 'Erizo (Defensive Form)' 'Erizo (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Erizo (Invigorated Form)' 'Erizo El Sable' 'Fornicarás' 'Fornicarás (Defensive Form)' 'Fornicarás (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Fornicarás (Invigorated Form)' 'Fornicarás El Sable' 'Sealed Zanpakutō' 'Tiburón (Sealed)' 'Zanpakutō Abilities' 'Ryūjin Jakka' 'Jōkaku Enjō' 'Ryūjin Jakka (Sealed)' 'Number One: Nadegiri' 'Ryūjin Jakka (Staff,Sealed)' 'Number One: Nadegiri Spear' 'Arrogante' 'Respira' 'Gran Caída' 'Gerifalte (Sealed)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level One)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Two)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Three)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Four)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Five)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Six)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Seven)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Eight)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Nine)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Ten)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Eleven)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Twelve)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Thriteen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Fourteen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Fifteen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Sixteen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Seventeen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Eighteen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Nineteen)' 'Gerifalte Energy Slash (Level Twenty)' 'Tensa Zangetsu (Black)' 'Tensa Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (Black)' 'Tensa Zangetsu (White)' 'Tensa Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (White)' 'Zangetsu (White)' 'Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (White)' 'Zangetsu (Black)' 'Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō (Black)' 'SebonKin' 'SebonKin Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKuro' 'SenbonKuro Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonGin' 'SenbonGin Getsuga Tenshō' 'SebonShiro' 'SebonShiro Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonZakura' 'SenbonZakura Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonFuji' 'SenbonFuji Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonKin KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Senkei' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonZakura Kageyoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonKuro KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonGin KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonShiro KageYoshi Shūkei' 'SenbonFuji KageYoshi' 'SenbonFuji KageYoshi Getsuga Tenshō' 'SenbonFuji KageYoshi Senkei' 'SenbonFuji KageYoshi Gōkei' 'SenbonFuji KageYoshi Shūkei' 'Murciélago' 'Cero Oscuras' 'Murciélago (Resurrección: Segunda Etapa)' 'Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'Lanza Del Relámpago' 'Tiburón (Sealed)' 'Proyectil Azul' 'Tiburón' 'Hirviendo' 'Cascada' 'La Gota' 'Los Lobos' 'Cero Metralleta' 'Grand Cero Metralleta' 'Reina De Rosas' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch' 'Rosa Blanca' 'Gamuza' 'Lanzador Verde' 'Devil Fruit User' 'Paramecia' 'Life Life Fruit' 'Life Life Fruit (Gargon D. Mugiwaraz)' 'Life Life Fruit (Brook)' 'Life Life Fruit (Brooke Spears)' 'Clone Clone Fruit' 'Clone Clone Fruit (Ivan Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Clone Clone Fruit (Emporio Ivankov)' = ='Clone Clone Fruit (Samurai Emporio Ivankov)' = 'Clone Clone Fruit (Inazuma Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Clone Clone Fruit (Inazuma The Shiro-Mikan Lightning-Bolt)' = ='Clone Clone Fruit (Samurai Inazuma The Lightning-Bolt)' = 'Clone Clone Fruit (Elizabeth Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Clone Clone Fruit (Elizabeth, The Princess Of Kamabakka Kingddom)' = 'Clone Clone Fruit (Inzazumina Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Clone Clone Fruit (Inzazumina The Mikan-Shiro Lightning-Bolt)' = 'Clone Clone Fruit (Eve Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Clone Clone Fruit (Emporiess Evankov)' = 'Clone Clone Fruit (Bentham Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Clone Clone Fruit (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei)' = ='Clone Clone Fruit (Samurai Mr. 2 Bon Kurei)' = 'Hormone Hormone Fruit' 'Hormone Hormone Fruit (Ivan Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Samurai Emporio Ivankov)' = ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Emporio Ivankov)' = 'Hormone Hormone Fruit (Inazuma Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Samurai Inazuma The Lightning-Bolt)' = ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Inazuma The Shiro-Mikan Lightning-Bolt)' = 'Hormone Hormone Fruit (Elizabeth Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Elizabeth, The Princess Of Kamabakka Kingddom)' = 'Hormone Hormone Fruit (Eve Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Emporiess Evankov)' = 'Hormone Hormone Fruit (Bentham Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei)' = ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Samurai Mr. 2 Bon Kurei)' = 'Hormone Hormone Fruit (Inzazumina Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Hormone Hormone Fruit (Inzazumina The Mikan-Shiro Lightning-Bolt)' = 'Scissors Scissors Fruit' 'Scissors Scissors Fruit (Ivan Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Samurai Emporio Ivankov)' = ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Emporio Ivankov)' = 'Scissors Scissors Fruit (Inazuma Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Inazuma The Shiro-Mikan Lightning-Bolt)' = ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Samurai Inazuma The Lightning-Bolt)' = 'Scissors Scissors Fruit (Inzazumina Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Inzazumina The Mikan-Shiro Lightning-Bolt)' = 'Scissors Scissors Fruit (Bentham Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei)' = ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Samurai Mr. 2 Bon Kurei)' = 'Scissors Scissors Fruit (Eve Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Emporiess Evankov)' = 'Scissors Scissors Fruit (Elizabeth Vankov-Streetirino)' ='Scissors Scissors Fruit (Elizabeth, The Princess Of Kamabakka Kingddom)' = 'Zoan' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf Pack (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf Pack (Coyote Starrk) (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan) Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf Pack (Lilynette GingerBack) (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan) 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Cheetah (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon (Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Eagle (Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Hawk (Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Polar Bear (Carvinorous Zoan/Elemental Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: King Pheonix (Mythical Zoan/Elemental Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Condor (Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Panther (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Pheonix (Mythical Zoan/Elemental Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Monkey Monkey Fruit, Model: King Kong (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: MinoTaur (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Gorgon (Mythical Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Unicorn (Mythical Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Pegasus (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: CenTaur (Mythical Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Alicorn (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Polycorn (Mythical Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Bicorn (Mythical Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: MinoSteed (Mythical Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Sleipnir (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Saber-Tooth Tiger (Ancient Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Pachyderm Pachyderm Fruit, Model: Mammoth (Ancient Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'DinoSaur DinoSaur Fruit, Model: Tyrannosaurus-Rex (Carnivorous Zoan/Ancient Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Human Human Fruit (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Human Human Fruit (Tony Tony Chopper) (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Human Human Fruit (Toni Toni Streaker) (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Human Human Fruit (Gargon D. Mugiwaraz) (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Spider/Demon Spider/Demon Fruit, Model: Demon-Spider (Mythical Zoan/OriginalAwakened Zoan)' 'Spider Spider Fruit, Model: WhirlPool-EarthQuake-Vortex-MaelStrom Spider (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Monkey Monkey Fruit, Model: Red-Haired Big-Armed Bubble-Blower Gorilla (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Monkey Monkey Fruit, Model: Green-Haired Long-Armed Screaming Orangutan (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird/Snake Bird/Snake Fruit, Model: Basilisk/Cockatrice (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Bison (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe (Kalifa Cipheros) (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe (Kaku Cipheros) (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat/Human/Snake/Bird/Cow Cat/Human/Snake/Bird/Cow Fruit, Model: Sphinx (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Insect/Dragon/Human/Cat Insect/Dragon/Human/Cat Fruit, Model: Manticore (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Insect/Demon Insect/Demon Fruit, Model: Preying Mantis (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'DinoSaur DinoSaur Fruit, Model: Fire Rodan (Mythical Zoan/Ancient Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Nemean Lion (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Insect Insect Fruit, Model: EarWig (Carvinorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: King Panther (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Binding Black-Winged Great Vampire-Demon (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: King Ghidorah (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Flying Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'WitchCraft WitchCraft Fruit, Model: UnDead-Sea Urchin Pumpkin-Cyclops (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Storm Baron Roc (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Iron Swallow (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Flame-Fist Dragon (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cephalopod Cephalopod Fruit, Model: Hollow-Eating Octopus-Balloon (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cephalopod Cephalopod Fruit, Model: Thousand-Armed Climbing Vine Squid (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Polyp/Insect Polyp/Insect Fruit, Model: Sea Anemone VooDoo ButterFly (Mythical Zoan/Flying Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Shark Shark Fruit, Model: Imperial Empress Shark (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Death Death Fruit, Model: Great Skull Emperor (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Rubber-Whip Rattle-Snake (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Death Death Fruit, Model: Walking Weathered-Skull Death-Tree (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Giant/Demon Giant/Demon Fruit, Model: Oars (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Swift-Wind Raiper-Fang Tiger (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Golden General Lioness (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: HaiNeko (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Elemental Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Cat Cat Fruit, Model: NekoIchi (Mythical Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Death Death Fruit, Model: King Of The Death-Reapers (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Chakra-Eating Destruction Bugs (Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Cerberus (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Cerberus (Kiba InuZuka) (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Cerberus (AkaMaru InuZuka) (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Carnivorous Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Giant Giant Fruit, Model: Bullet-Bomb Emperor-ButterFly Giant (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Slug Slug Fruit, Model: Katsuyu (Mythical Zoan/Emulation Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Logia' 'Light Light Fruit' 'Rumble Rumble Fruit' 'Smoke Smoke Fruit' 'Flare Flare Fruit' 'Logia-Paramecia' 'Combine Combine Fruit' 'Magnet Charge Magnet Charge Fruit' 'Silver Silver Fruit' 'Impact Impact Fruit' 'Ruby Ruby Fruit' 'Emerald Emerald Fruit' 'Sapphire Sapphire Fruit' 'Boulder Boulder Fruit' 'Steel Steel Fruit' 'Iron Iron Fruit' 'Poison Poison Fruit' 'Rubber Rubber Fruit' 'Rubber Rubber Fruit (Monkey D. Luffy)' ='Rubber Rubber Fruit (Samurai Monkey D. Luffy)' = 'Rubber Rubber Fruit (Gargon D. Mugiwaraz)' 'Spore Spore Fruit' 'Spore Spore Fruit (Musshuru-Wapol Cannon)' 'Spore Spore Fruit (Wapol Drumson)' 'Spore Spore Fruit (Musshuru Drumson)' 'Rope Rope Fruit' 'VooDoo VooDoo Fruit' 'Technology Technology Fruit' 'Technology Technology Fruit (Franky Cutty-Flam)' 'Technology Technology Fruit (Gargon D. Mugiwaraz)' 'Soap Soap Fruit' 'Soap Soap Fruit (Kaku Cipheros)' 'Soap Soap Fruit (Kalifa Cipheros)' 'Wax Wax Fruit' 'Wax Wax Fruit (Mr. 3 Galdino Baroquey)' ='Wax Wax Fruit (Samurai Mr. 3 Galdino Baroquey)' = 'Wax Wax Fruit (The Circus Chimera)' 'Wax Wax Fruit (Buggy Clownie)' 'Diamond Diamond Fruit' 'Gold Gold Fruit' 'Flower Flower Fruit' 'Flower Flower Fruit (Nico Robin)' 'Flower Flower Fruit (Gargon D. Mugiwaraz)' 'Zoan-Paramecia' 'Cyclops Cyclops Fruit/Coil Coil Fruit (Mythical Zoan/Elemental Zoan/Newly Awakened Zoan)' 'Ram Ram Fruit (Other Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Chimera Chimera Fruit (Mythical Zoan/Original Awakened Zoan)' 'Zoan-Logia-Paramecia' 'Vast Vast Fruit' 'Host Host Fruit' 'Copy Copy Fruit' 'Double Double Fruit' 'Devil Fruit Cards' 'Paramecia Devil Fruit Cards' 'Logia Devil Fruit Cards' 'Sand Sand Fruit Card' 'Flare Flare Fruit Card' 'Water Water Fruit Card' 'Smoke Smoke Fruit Card' 'Zoan Devil Fruit Cards' 'Zoan-Paramecia Devil Fruit Cards' 'Logia-Paramecia Devil Fruit Cards' 'VooDoo VooDoo Fruit Card' 'Gold Gold Fruit Card' 'Silver Silver Fruit Card' 'Iron Iron Fruit Card' 'Wax Wax Fruit Card' 'Soap Soap Fruit Card' 'Rubber Rubber Fruit Card' 'Steel Steel Fruit Card' 'Boulder Boulder Fruit Card' 'Poison Poison Fruit Card' 'Spore Spore Fruit Card' 'Zoan-Logia-Paramecia Devil Fruit Cards' 'Devil Fruit Abilities' 'Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon' 'Flying Talon' 'Full-Falcon Form Transformation' 'Half-Falcon Form Transformation' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Flying Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Carnivorous Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal' 'Holwing Fang' 'Half-Jackal Form Transformation' 'Full-Jackal Form Transformation' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Carnivorous Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Human Human Fruit (Tony Tony Chopper)' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Horn Point Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Jump Point Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' ='Leg Point Transformation (Perfected Rumble Ball/Life Return Only)' = 'Guard Point (Tony Tony Chopper) Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Brain Point (Tony Tony Chopper) Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Arm Point Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Heavy Point (Tony Tony Chopper) Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Walk Point Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Monster Point (Tony Tony Chopper) Transformation (Rumble Ball OverLoad Only)' 'Sword Point Transformation (Perfected Rumble Ball/Life Return Only)' 'Human Human Fruit (Toni Toni Streaker)' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Heavy Point (Toni Toni Streaker) Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Running Point Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Brain Point (Toni Toni Streaker) Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Claw Point Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Guard Point (Toni Toni Streaker) Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Tooth Point Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Tail Point Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' ='Stretching Devil Fruit Status And Abilities' = 'Monster Point (Toni Toni Streaker) Transformation (Rumble Ball OverLoad Only)' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Bison' 'Fiddle Assault' 'Full-Bison Form Transformation' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Half-Bison Form Transformation' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe (Kaku Cipheros)' 'Awakened Zoan Staus And Abilities' 'Full-Giraffe Form Transformation' 'Half-Giraffe Form Transformation' 'Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe (Kalifa Cipheros)' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Half-Giraffe Form Transformation' 'Full-Giraffe Form Transformation' 'Daimond Daimond Fruit' 'Brilliant Punk' 'Spider Spider Fruit, Model: WhirlPool-EarthQuake-Vortex-MaelStrom Spider' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Thousand-Armed Sword Style Use' 'Spider Titan Spear' 'Half-Spider Form Transformation' 'Full-Spider Form Transformation' 'WhirlPool Spider Whip' 'MaelStrom Mash' 'Vortex Veloctiy' 'EarthQuake Invulnerabiliy' 'MaelStrom Spider Mace' 'Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Cerberus (Kiba InuZuka)/Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Cerberus (AkaMaru InuZuka)' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Half-Cerberus Form Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Full-Cerberus Form Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'War-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Carnivorous Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Berserker-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Blood Berserkery Only)' 'Claw-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Fang-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' 'Monster-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Rumble Ball OverLoad Only)' 'Speed-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Life Return/Shave "Wolf Madness" Only)' 'Conqueror-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Perfected Rumble Ball/Life Return/Blood Berserkery/Six Arts Only)' 'Infinite Wolf Fang' 'Flowering Wolf Claw' 'Hybrid-Wolf Cerberus Form Transformation (Rumble Ball Only)' ='Hybrid-Wolf Cerberus Form (InuZuka Family) (Rumble Ball Only)' = ='Hybrid-Wolf Cerberus Form (Hatake Nin-Ken) (Rumble Ball Only)' = 'Lightning Wolf Armor' 'Lightning Wolf: Hunting Pack' 'Slug Slug Fruit, Model: Katsuyu' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Stretching Devil Fruit Status And Abilities' 'Healing Devil Fruit Status And Abilities' 'Half-Katsuyu Form Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Full-Katsuyu Form Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Slug-Queen Katsuyu Form Transformation (Rumble Ball/Slug Great Division Combination Only)' 'Slug Great Division Combination' 'Slug Bind Flush Technique' 'Queen Katsuyu Katana' ='Queen Katsuyu Katana: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Slash' = ='Queen Katsuyu Katana: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Gush' = 'Slug Great Division-Queen Katsuyu Form Transformation (Rumble Ball/Slug Great Division Multiplication Only)' 'Slug Great Division Multiplication' 'Queen Katsuyu Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid' 'Berserker-Queen Katsuyu Form Transformation (Blood Berserkery Only)' 'Puff Armor-Queen Katsuyu Form Transformation (Life Return/Iron Mass "Puff Armor" Only)' 'Conqueror-Queen Katsuyu Form Transformation (Six Arts/Life Return/Perfected Rumble Ball/Blood Berserkery Only)' 'Monster-Queen Katsuyu Form Transformation (Rumble Ball OverLoad Only)' 'Bubble Style: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Bubble Bombs' 'Bubble Style: Bubble Bullet' ='Buble Style: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Bubble Bullet Bombs' = ='Bubble Style: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Machine Gun Bullets' = ='Bubble Style: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Machine Gun Bullet Bombs' = ='Bubble Style: Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Bubble Bullets' = ='Bubble Style: Machine Gun Bubble Bullets' = ='Bubble Style: Machine Gun Bubble Bullet Bombs' = 'Giant Giant Fruit, Model: Bullet-Bomb Emperor-ButterFly Giant' 'Awakened Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Flying Zoan Status And Abilities' 'Half-Giant Form Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Full-Giant Form Transformation (Natural Zoan Form)' 'Giant Emperor-ButterFly Bullet Bomb Barrage' 'Berserker-Emperor ButterFly Form Transformation (Blood Berserkery Only)' 'Monster-Emperor ButterFly Form Transformation (3 Akimichi Food Pill Rumble Balls OverLoad Only)' 'Big-Emperor ButterFly Form Transformation (Life Return/Iron Mass "Titan Emperor" Only)' 'Conqueror-Emperor BitterFly Form Transformation ( Perfected 3 Akimichi Food Pill Rumble Balls/Life Return/Blood Berserkery/Six Arts Only)' 'Guard-Emperor ButterFly Form Transformation (3 Akimichi Food Pill Rumble Balls Only)' 'Bakkōtō' 'Saiga' 'Dragato' 'Reppigia' 'Retsurai' 'Kyokaku' 'Shiragiri' 'Weapons, Equipment, Inventions, Objects, And Items' 'Named Weapons' 'The Red Sword' 'Helas' NightSword' 'Shigure' 'Kashū' 'Kessui' 'Peacock Slashers' 'Peacock String Slashers' 'Shodai Kitetsu' 'Nandai Kitetsu' 'Shuusui' 'Kiribachi' 'Wadō Ichimonji' 'Kotutou Yoru' 'Hana Arashi' 'Yubashiri' 'Sanndai Kitetsu' 'Un-Named Weapons' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlasses' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Right Human Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Left Human Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Upper-Right Spider Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Middle-Right Spider Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Lower-Right Spider Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Lower-Left Spider Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Upper-left Spider Arm)' 'Vice-Admiral OniGumos' Cutlass (Middle-Left Spider Arm)' 'Cat Claw Katanas' 'Cat Claw Katana (Right Thumb Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Right Ring Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Right Middle Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Right Pinky Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Right Index Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Left Ring Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Left Middle Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Left Index Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Left Pinky Finger)' 'Cat Claw Katana (Left Thumb Finger)' 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blades' 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Left Index Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Index Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Index Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Index Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Index Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Left Middle Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Middle Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Middle Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Middle Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Middle Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Left Pinky Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Pinky Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Pinky Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Pinky Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Pink Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Left Ring Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Ring Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Ring Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Ring Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Ring Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Left Thumb Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Thumb Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Thumb Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Thumb Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Left Thumb Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Right Index Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Index Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Index Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Index Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Index Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Right Middle Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Middle Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Middle Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Middle Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Middle Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Right Pinky Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Pinky Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Pinky Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Pinky Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Pinky Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Right Ring Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Ring Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Ring Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Ring Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Ring Finger)' = 'Bartholomew Kumas' Bible Blade (Right Thumb Finger)' ='North Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Thumb Finger)' = ='South Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Thumb Finger)' = ='East Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Thumb Finger)' = ='West Directionis' Bible Blade (Right Thumb Finger)' = 'AxeMan Bones' Axe' 'Samurai-Senseis' Katana' 'Andromeda Attumasens' Trident' 'Ares ZeusSons' Axe' 'Ares ZeusSons' Sword' 'Hercules ZeusSons' Mace' 'Red Norvells' Hammer' 'Neptune Poseidon EarthShakers' Trident' 'Namor McKenzies' Trident' 'Named Items' 'Un-Named Equipment' 'Thor OdinSons' Battle Armor' 'Un-Named Objects' 'Named Equipment' 'Named Objects' 'The Infinity Gauntlet' 'Infinity Gem Of Power' 'Infinity Gem Of Space' 'Infinity Gem Of Time' 'Infinity Gem Of Mind' 'Infinity Gem Of Soul' 'Infinity Gem Of Reality' 'Infinity Gem Of Ego' 'Un-Named Items' 'Namorita Prentiss' Magical Buccaneer Earrirng' 'Namor McKenzies' Magical Buccaneer Earring' 'Named Inventions' 'Hōgyoku' 'The Almighty Regenerative Serum' 'Un-Named Inventions' 'Kidō User' 'Kidō' 'Pyro Kidō' 'Vizard Kidō' 'Cryo Kidō' 'Suiton Kidō' 'Fuuton Kidō' 'Doton Kidō' 'Raiton Kidō' 'Ototon Kidō' 'Sunaton Kidō' 'Konohaton Kidō' 'Takiton Kidō' 'Kusaton Kidō' 'Ameton Kidō' 'Getsuton Kidō' 'Yukiton Kidō' 'Kumoton Kidō' 'Hoshiton Kidō' 'Kuma Kidō' 'Kageton Kidō' 'Yuton Kidō' 'Tsuchi Kidō' 'Kurotsuchi Kidō' 'Shirotsuchi Kidō' 'Arrancar Kidō' 'Cero Kidō' 'Bala Kidō' 'Fighting Styles' 'Nadegiri Kendo' 'Number One: Nadegiri' 'Number One: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number One: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number One: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 5,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 10,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 15,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 50,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 100,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 200,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 250,000: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 1 Million: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 7 Million: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 100 Billion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 1 Trillion: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number 10 Trillion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number 500 Trillion: Nadegiri' 'Number 500 Trillion: Naegiri Axe' 'Number 500 Triilion: Nadegiri Scyte' 'Number 500 Trillion: Nadegiri Spear' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri Axe' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri Scythe' 'Number Infinity: Nadegiri Spear' 'Life Return' 'Seimei Kikan: Kami-E Bushin' 'Seimei Kikan: Kaijo' 'Inga Sarashi' 'Shishi Shigan' 'Kami Shibari' 'Shishi Kababu' 'Rokushiki' 'Kami-E' 'Geppou' 'Rankyaku' 'Shigan' 'Soru' 'Tekkai' 'Rokuougan' 'Ramen Kenpo' 'Ramen Beam' 'Men-Kiri Fire Skate' 'Ramen Kenpō Ougi: Men's Formal Suit' 'Tonkotsu Spank' 'Men Soul Press' 'Ramen Gyōza Set - Clapping' 'Fukumen Spank' 'Senmen Muchi' 'Menkui Knocker' 'Hōchō Nage' 'Ramen Kenpō Ura Hiden: Men-Kiri Doku Bōchō' 'Haki' 'Haōshoku Haki' 'Haki Fist' 'Haki Shigan' 'Haki Arrow' 'Haki Hierro' 'Southern Ninja Arts' 'Southern Ninja Style: Infinite Parts' 'Ceros' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO ARROWS' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' RESURRECCION CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO OSCURAS' ='GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' INSTANTANEOUS CERO OSCURAS' = 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' BLACK CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO METRALLETA' ='GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' GRAND CERO METRALLETA' = 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO: DEMONIC WRATH' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO DOBLE' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO APOCALYPSE' 'Omnipotent Cero' I have the most powerful Cero in the Omniverse, I have absorbed the Ceros of the most powerful Cero user in the Omniverse as well(Omnipotent Cero means All Powerful Hollow Flash). 'Omnipotent Cero: Demonic Wrath' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' OMNIPOTENT CERO: DEMONIC WRATH' 'Cero Metralleta' 'Grand Cero Metralleta' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO METRALLETA' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' GRAND CERO METRALLETA' 'Coyote Starrks' Cero Metralleta' 'Coyote Starrks' Grand Cero Metralleta' 'Lilynette GingerBacks' Cero Metralleta' 'Liynette GingerBacks' Grand Cero Metralleta' 'Cero Oscuras' 'Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Cero Oscuras' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO OSCURAS' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' INSTANTANEOUS CERO OSCURAS' 'Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchios' Cero' 'Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchios' Resurrección Cero' 'Findor Carias' Cero' 'Findor Carias' Resurrección Cero' 'Apaches' Cero' 'Apaches' Resurrección Cero' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Right Hand)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Right Hand,Red)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Right Hand,Blue)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Left Hand)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Left Hand,Red)' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezs' Cero (Left Hand,Blue)' 'Nirgge Pardoucs' Cero' 'Nirgge Pardoucs' Resurrección Cero' 'Choe Neng Powws' Cero' 'Choe Neng Powws' Resurrección Cero' 'Di Roy Linkers' Cero' 'Hiyori Sarugakis' Cero' 'Shinji Hirakos' Cero' 'Ggio Vegas' Cero' 'Ggio Vegas' Resurrección Cero' 'Full Hollow Ichigos' Original Cero' 'Lilynette GingerBacks' Cero' 'Arturo Plateados' Cero' 'Arturo Plateados' Cero Apocalypse' 'Mila-Roses' Cero' 'Nnoitora Jirugas' Cero' 'Sun-Suns' Cero' 'Teslas' Cero' 'Nakeem Greendinas' Cero' 'Cero Sincrético' 'Dondochakka Bilstins' Cero Sincrético' 'Pesche Guatiches' Cero Sincrético' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Cero' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Resurrección Cero' 'Ulquiorra Cifers' Cero Oscuras' ='Ulquiorra Cifers' Instantaneous Cero Oscuras' = 'Dondochakka Bilstins' Cero' 'Dondochakka Bilstins' Cero Sincrético' 'Pesche Guatiches' Cero' 'Pesche Guatiches' Cero Sincrético' 'Cero Doble' 'Nelliel Tu Oderschvanks' Cero Doble' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' CERO DOBLE' 'Nelliel Tu Oderschvanks' Cero' 'Nelliel Tu Oderschvanks' Cero Doble' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!' 'Yammy Rialgos' Cero' 'Yammy Rialgos' Resurrección Cero' 'Yammy Rialgos' Black Cero' 'Named Attacks' 'Mashiro Kick' 'Mashiro Super Kick' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack' 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack' 'Sweet Spot' 'Definite Kill, Dragon Bazooka' 'Don Kanonji Ultimate Attack' 'Spirit Slap' 'Jinta HomeRun' 'Giant Punch' 'Axe Mountain' 'Sumo Mountain' 'Punch Mountain' 'Drop Mountain' 'Warlock Punch' 'Flame Choke' 'Wizards' Foot' 'Gerudo Dragon' 'Dark Dive' 'Fire Fox' 'Fire Bird' 'Pheonix Falco' 'Fox Reflector' 'Falco Reflector' 'Falco Phantasm' 'Falcon Punch' 'El Directo' 'La Muerte' 'Helas' Hand Of Glory' 'The Fist Of Vidar' 'PSI Magnet' 'Ness' PSI Magnet' 'Lucas' PSI Magnet' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PSI MAGNET' 'PK Thunder' 'Ness' PK Thunder' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK THUNDER' 'Lucas' PK Thunder' 'PK Thunder 2' 'Ness' PK Thunder 2' 'Lucas' PK Thunder 2' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK THUNDER 2' 'PK Rocket' 'Ness' PK Rocket' 'Lucas' PK Rocket' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK ROCKET' 'Flying Boomerang' 'Links' Flying Boomerang' 'Ashigara Dokkoi' 'Shambles' 'Repel' 'Gianbolic Magnum' 'Jack Nickel Cannon' 'Thigh Burst' 'Hip-Check' 'Final Smashes' 'LandMasters' 'Foxs' LandMaster' 'Falcos' LandMaster' 'Wolfs' LandMaster' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' LANDMASTER' 'Light Arrows' 'Zelda Light Arrow' 'Sheik Light Arrow' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' LIGHT ARROW' 'PK StarStorm' 'GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' PK STARSTORM' 'Ness' PK StarStorm' 'Lucas' PK StarStorm' 'Power Forces' 'Central Power Batteries' 'Spritual Power' 'GodForces' 'Power Primordial' GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' POWER PRIMORDIAL OdinForce 'Power Cosmic' GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONS' POWER COSMIC Silver Surfers' Power Cosmic Golden Oldies' Power Cosmic 'Speed Force' 'Collective Consiousness/Hive Minds' Xandarian WorldMind LGM UniMind Dark UniMind 'Chakra' 'Other Power Forces' 'Property' 'Skills And Abilities' 'Master Mercenary' 'Master Artist' 'Master Sculptor' 'Master Ice Sculptor' 'Master Stone Sculptor' 'Master Lava Sculptor' 'Master Clay Sculptor' 'Master Metal Sculptor' 'Master Soap Sculptor' 'Master Pearl Sculptor' 'Master Emerald Sculptor' 'Master Sapphire Sculptor' 'Master Ruby Sculptor' 'Master Diamond Sculptor' 'Master Rubber Sculptor' 'Master Plastic Sculptor' 'Master Painter' 'Master Fighter' 'Master Boxer' 'Master Martial-Artist' 'Master Professional Wrestler' 'Master Juggler' 'Master Fire-Juggler' 'Master BuisnessMan' 'Master Stone Carver' 'Master Banker' 'Master Lens Crafter' 'Master Stock-Trader' 'Master Jewler/Jewel-Carver' 'Master Onyx Carver' 'Master Emerald Carver' 'Master Ruby Carver' 'Master Diamond Carver' 'Master Synthetic Diamond Carver' 'Master Brown Diamond Carver' 'Master Sapphire Carver' 'Master Star Sapphire Carver' 'Master Scientist' 'Master Astronomer' 'Master Mad Scientist' 'Master Biologist' 'Master Paleontologist' 'Master Mathematician' 'Master Archaeologist' 'Master Geneticist' 'Master Plumber' 'Master Technician' 'Master Electrician' 'Master Singer' 'Master Lounge Singer' 'Master Rapper' 'Master Pop Singer' 'Master Hip-Hop Singr' 'Master Country Singer' 'Master Jazz Singer' 'Master Ninja' 'Master BlackSmith' 'Master Metal-Smith' 'Master Plandanium-Smith' 'Master Destroyer Metal-Smith' 'Master Asura Metal-Smith' 'Master Gold-Smith' 'Master Dragon Gold-Smith' 'Master Aslan Gold-Smith' 'Master White Gold-Smith' 'Master Runner Gold-Smith' 'Master Silver-Smith' 'Master Surfer Silver-Smith' 'Master Zanpakutō Metal-Smith' 'Master Vizard Zanpakutō Metal-Smith' 'Master Shinigami Zanpakutō Metal-Smith' 'Master Arrancar Zanpakutō Metal-Smith' 'Master Uru-Smith' 'Master Adamantine-Smith' 'Master Steel-Smith' 'Master Carbon Steel-Smith' 'Master Emerald Steel-Smith' 'Master Iron-Smith' 'Master Copper-Smith' 'Master Vibranium-Smith' 'Master Celestial Vibranium-Smith' 'Master Wakandan Vibranium-Smith' 'Master Antartic Vibranium-Smith' 'Master Cobalt-Smith' 'Master Aluminum-Smith' 'Master Tin-Smith' 'Master Bronze-Smith' 'Master Adamantium-Smith' 'Master Carbonadium-Smith' 'Master Secandary Adamantium-Smith' 'Master True Adamantium-Smith' 'Master Beta Adamantium-Smith' 'Master Assassin' 'Master Sniper' 'Master Hit-Man' 'Master Doctor' 'Master Surgeon' 'Master Medic' 'Master Nurse (Female Form Only)' 'Master Anesthisiologist' 'Master Veterinarian' 'Master Dentist' 'Master Psychiatrist' 'Master Long-Range Weapon-User' 'Master Hatchet Thrower' 'Master FlameThrower-User' 'Master SlingShot-User' 'Master Laser-User' 'Master Whip-User' 'Master Dart Thrower' 'Master Ninja Needle-User' 'Master Ninja Star-User' 'Master Knife Thrower' 'Master Ninja Kinfe-User' 'Master Archer' 'Master CrossBow-User' 'Master Gunner' 'Master Rifle-User' 'Master Machine-Gun-User' 'Master Pistol-User' 'Master Missle Launcher-User' 'Master Grende Launcher-User' 'Master Rocket Launcer-User' 'Master Chef' 'Master Cook' 'Master Musician' 'Master Piano Player' 'Master Flute Player' 'Master Trumpet Player' 'Master Violin Player' 'Master Drum Player' 'Master Piccolo Player' 'Master Dancer' 'Master Jazz Dancer' 'Master Break-Dancer' 'Master Street-Dancer' 'Master Exotic-Dancer (Female Form Only)' 'Master Erotic-Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Lap-Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Can-Can Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master Pole-Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Cage-Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master StripTease-Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Gown-And-Glove Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Strip-O-Gram Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master Go-Go Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Table Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master Burlesque Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Guerrilla Burlesque Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master TaNaNa Dancer (Female Form Only)' 'Master Fan Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Bubble Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master Nude Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Topless Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master SwimSuit Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Monokini Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master String Bikini Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Sling Bikini Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Trikini Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Microkini Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Pubkini Dancer (Female Form Only)' = 'Master Lingerie Dancer (Female Form Only)' ='Master Panties Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Thong Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Harem Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Teddy Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Cheeky Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Corset Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Stockings Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Basque Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='Master Bustier Dancer (Female Form Only)' = ='CATEGORIES'= Category:GODKINGS Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Berserkers Category:Were-Wolves Category:Kidō Users Category:Trolls Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Magicians Category:Wizards Category:Basketball Players Category:Squids Category:Shinigami Category:Homunculi Category:Fauns Category:Pyromancers Category:Cats Category:HedgeHogs Category:Hawks Category:Birds Category:Bowlers Category:Barbarians Category:Echidnas Category:Foxes Category:Cryomancers Category:Race Car Drivers Category:Shard Casters Category:Shapers Category:Necromancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Lichs Category:Knights Category:Pirates Category:Super-Speedsters Category:Robots Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Flyers Category:Gunners Category:Were-Cats Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Were-Cats Category:Mooses Category:Penguins Category:Hippos Category:Kangaroos Category:Cyclops Category:Warlocks Category:Fusions Category:Were-Bears Category:Were-Mooses Category:Multi-Type Were-Creatures Category:The Infinitely Armed Category:The Ultimate Weapons Category:The Cynaptak Series Category:VooDoo Death Battle Damage Transference Style Users Category:Singers Category:Illusionists Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Arrancar Category:Regenerators Category:Gloam Paddling Users Category:Zoans Category:Logians Category:Paramecians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Elephants Category:Mace Wielders Category:Club Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Majins Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Stretchers Category:FullMetal Alchemist Homunculi Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Avatars Category:Espada Category:Titanic Strength Category:The Berserker Squadron Category:Vizard Category:Ferromancers Category:Hulks Category:Machine Mutants Category:Giants Category:The Streetirino Racing Squad Category:The Infinitely Armed: Seven StrikeForce Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:The Dragon Force Category:GODQUEENS Category:Vi-Locks Category:Hollows Category:Size Changers Category:Super Size Changers Category:Super Sizers Category:Super Shrinkers Category:Growers Category:Shrinkers Category:Density Changers Category:Invisibles Category:Intangibles Category:Density Increasers Category:Duplicators Category:Phalanx Category:Technarchs Category:Hybrids Category:Dogs Category:Half-Demons Category:Half-Vampires Category:UnDead Category:FishMen Category:Vampires Category:Dragons Category:InHumans Category:Elementals Category:Healers Category:Mutates Category:Symbiote Mergers Category:Symbiotes Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:TransMorphs Category:Zombies Category:Poison Masters Category:Skrulls Category:Web-Slingers Category:Asgardian Gods Category:Olympian Gods Category:Kryptonians Category:Spiders Category:Half-Dragons Category:Vartai Category:Mummies Category:Hydromancers Category:Technopaths Category:Eye Beamers Category:Bomb Masters Category:Bio-Duplicators Category:Magic Users Category:Enchanteresses Category:Witches Category:Geomancers Category:Sonomancers Category:Ventomancers Category:Electromancers Category:Hairomancers Category:Magnamancers Category:Sorceresses Category:DinoSaurs Category:Sasquatchs Category:Super-Skrulls Category:Kree Category:Telepaths Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Teleporters Category:Queens' Vengeance Category:Weapon X-Exiles Category:The OverLord Gods Category:The Council Of God-Heads Category:Straw Hat Pirate Crew Category:Captain Britain Corps Category:X-Men Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Sinestro Lantern Corps Category:Yellow Lantern Corps Category:Exiles Category:Fantastic Four Category:The ThunderBolts Category:Sinister Six Category:The Jury Category:Justice League Of America Category:Squadron Supreme Category:Espada Infinity Category:The Heralds Of Galactus Category:The Shi'Ar Imperial Guard Category:The Skrull Kill Krew Category:Dark X-Men Category:Galley-La Company Category:Altered-Reality Monitoring And Operational Response (A.R.M.O.R.) Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) Category:Soviet Super-Soldiers Category:Supreme HeadQuarters, International Espionage, And Law-Enforcement Division (Original S.H.I.E.L.D.) Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage, And Logistics Directorate (Second S.H.I.E.L.D.) Category:The Invaders Category:Strategic HomeLand Intervention, Enforcement, And Logistics Division (Third S.H.I.E.L.D.) Category:Special Tactical Response For International Key Emergencies (S.T.R.I.K.E.) Category:Sentient World Observation, And Response Department (S.W.O.R.D.) Category:The All-Winners Squad Category:Omni-Mergers Category:Streetirino SuicideGirls Squad Category:Streetirino Naked NewsCasters Category:Genies Category:Pheonixs Category:Stake Wielders Category:Hatchet Wielders Category:Pitch-Fork Wielders Category:Knife Users Category:Dagger Wielders Category:Halberd Wielders Category:Ji Wielders Category:Naginata Wielders Category:Bisento Wielders Category:Stabbing-Weapon Wielders Category:Long-Ranged Weapon Wielders